He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's told Spike that he loves him after only dating two months. Spike never said it back.


Title: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander's told Spike that he loves him after only dating two months. Spike never said it back.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #466 from tamingthemuse- Anthomancy

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander has known Spike for nine years. Not all of them were good. They were enemies for almost six years, friends for over two and a half years and have been dating for two months. So when Xander told Spike that he loved him he didn't think it was too soon. Apparently he was wrong because when the words came out of his mouth Spike froze. He then started at Xander for several minutes before saying 'Thank you', kissing him and telling Xander that it was his day to train the slayers. He all but ran out of Xander's apartment with his blanket. So Xander did the only thing he could do. He ran to his girls for advice.

"He just left?" Willow asked when Xander told them what happened. She pulled out the big guns. Cookie dough ice cream.

"Yeah," Xander said miserably as he watched his girls get bowls and spoons. "And I'm pretty sure Giles was doing the training today."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he is." She over filled Xander's bowl. He needed it.

Xander groaned. "I totally messed things up. Me and my big mouth!" He whacked his head on the table.

"You didn't mess anything up," Buffy replied. "You thought it was the right time. It was the right time for you. No one can fault you for that." She gave him his bowl which he happily dug into.

"What if Spike thinks we've got to serious and wants to slow things down?" Xander said before stuffing the spoon back into his mouth.

Dawn shook her head. "No way, Spike doesn't do anything half assed." She ignored Buffy's disapproving look at her language. "Why don't you try anthomancy?" Everyone looked at her. "You know with the flower and pulling off the petals to see if he loves you."

Willow laughed at the suggested while Buffy shook her head and said, "That's a little childish, Dawn."

Xander had to agree. He was twenty-five years old. How would something so childish help him with his very adult problem? After they finished their ice cream and reassured Xander a dozen times that Spike was not going to dump him before they had to go do their own thing. But they told Xander to call them and maybe they could get together for a movie night.

With a sigh of defeat Xander decided to head for the comic book store. That always made him feel better. As he walked into the foyer he noticed a vase full of daisies. It must have been Karen who put them there. She was obsessed with daisies. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before plucking up one of the flowers. While he pulled the petals off Xander quietly said, "He loves me, he loves me not." When it landed on 'he loves me' Xander huffed. "If he loves me why did he run away?"

"What are you doing?" Spike asked startling Xander. He knew exactly what Xander was doing and that he was responsible for such a silly thing.

Xander dropped the stem of the daisy and twirled around to see Spike staring at him. "Nothing. One of the slayers must have been playing with the flowers." He bent down and began picking up the mess. "Shouldn't you be _training_ the slayers?"

Spike flinched when he realized he was caught in his lie. He saw Xander trying to hide the fact that he'd been hurt but he was failing. "I'm sorry I lied."

"It's fine," Xander lied. He stood up and placed the petals on the table. "It was nice talking to you. I'm going to the comic book store. The new _Thor_ came out yesterday." Xander stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked passed Spike.

"I love you too," Spike said.

Xander froze and closed his eye tightly. "Don't. I don't want a pity I love you. Or an obligated one." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Spike's hand was on his arm jerking him around. Spike was mad. What did he have to be mad about? "What?" Xander asked annoyed.

"You've known me long enough to know that I don't say things to make other people feel better. I say them to either annoy them or because it's the bloody truth! And for you to say that I just said the words because I pity you is bullshit!" He was squeezing Xander's arm so hard that if he still had the chip it would be firing.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? You acted like I told you I was pregnant with your demon baby or something!" Xander yelled. He tried yanking his arm from Spike's grip but it was useless. "Let. Go," he gritted out.

Spike didn't let go but he did soften his touch. "Not until you let hear me out."

Xander stared hard at Spike before his shoulders hunched. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'm sorry I didn't say it back to you this afternoon. You surprised me," Spike said. "I'm not used to not being the first one to say it. I'm always the first one to say it. It threw me for a bloody loop."

"Well it wasn't the first time I've said I love you first. And that wasn't the first time I got my heart broken," Xander explained.

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander. "I never meant to break your heart. Xan. I want to protect it."

Xander buried his head in Spike's shoulder.

"I love you," Spike whispered in Xander's ear. He felt Xander try to force himself not to smile. "I love you."

This time Xander couldn't stop the smile. He lifted his head and looked at Spike. "I love you too, jerk."

Spike smiled. "And I promise to tell you every day that I love you."

"And if you don't I'm going to do something horrible to you," Xander said with a grin.

"What?" Spike asked afraid.

Xander kissed Spike on the lips. "It wouldn't be much of an incentive if you knew, now would it?"

Spike rolled his eyes. It was a good thing that he planned to never forget to tell Xander exactly how he felt.

The End


End file.
